


Косплей

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Домашние затеи в доме Франкенштейна. В викторианскую эпоху играли в шарады, а сейчас - косплей-вечеринки. Такео косплеит Абараи Ренджи из Блич и перед самым выходом на сцену вспоминает, что забыл кое-что важное





	Косплей

\- По какому случаю маскарад?   
Такео и Тао в первый раз пытались одеть на себя одежду самураев и посему находились в состоянии крайней эмоциональной нестабильности, попросту – в раздражении.  
\- Не знаю что на этот раз, босс сказал – надеть это, значит надо надеть, и постараться ничего не перепутать и надеть все правильно.  
Такео ожесточенно дергал шнурок, пытаясь уложить волосы в аккуратный гладкий пучок на голове.   
\- Плюнь на волосы, - посоветовал ему Тао, - лучше помоги мне разобраться с этими тряпками, это вместо трусов, фундоши.  
От обилия голых мужских задниц и всяческих других не менее важных мужских достоинств, оборотня слегка замутило, нет, он не собирался еще целый час лицезреть эти тощие ягодицы и всякие срамные подробности подопытных доктора Айрис.  
\- Бл*ть, как это здесь перекручивается, чтобы сзади была узкая полоса, как на стрингах?  
Тао уже успел обмотать себя несколько раз наподобие мумии, между тем Такео сообразил, что с этим куском ткани следует обращаться навроде банных полотенец.   
Пришла очередь штанов, которые назывались «хакама» и приматывались двумя очень длинными поясами, Такео сдержал проклятье и вежливо попросил хакера показать страничку с инструкцией.  
\- Вот эти штуки завязываются по очереди, сначала сзади, затем спереди, - Тао наконец-то справился с нижним бельем и помогал снайперу разобраться с верхней одеждой. – А поверху завязывается другой пояс, который прикрывает все это безобразие. Только он уже относится к кимоно, но сначала нам надо натянуть еще косодэ.  
Снайпер сосредоточенно пытался не заматериться. Нижнее белое кимоно наконец-то изящно подчеркивало его фигуру. Снайпер вздохнул, помимо нижних «рубашек» следовало надеть на себя еще верхнее кимоно и если ему не изменяет память, верхний жакет – хаори. Такео еще раз сдержал мысленное проклятье.  
\- Дай мне пожалуйста, оби. – Тао сверился со страницей в интернете и быстренько завязал замысловатый узел. Такео вздохнул, все-таки умение обращаться с проводами и прочими длинными предметами давало хакеру явное преимущество перед стрелком.  
\- Да не пояс, надо напялить эти носки, с отделенным большим пальцем. Таби, еще раз, таби! Запомнил?   
Лучше бы Тао пообещал продемонстрировать «живые фигуры» из «Зены, королевы воинов». Снайпер был согласен даже на роль Зены.  
\- Уф, - хакер облегченно смахнул взмокшую челку со лба и победно вскинул два пальца в победном жесте. Виктория!  
\- Парни, тут у Такео должна быть еще татуировка по всему телу, - М-21 наведался за кулисы, чтобы проверить не отлынивают ли «дэашники» от своих обязанностей.  
Тао быстро пробежал по своему заданию для косплея и с силой хлопнул ладонью по лбу.  
\- Так, раздевайся, Такео, будем рисовать тебе боевую раскраску Абарая Ренджи.  
…

\- А вот для костюма туземцев-людоедов народности маори нужна только набедренная повязка…  
\- Ренджи…Тьфу-ты, Такео, тебе так идет этот костюм.  
М-21 пришел поторопить модифицированных еще раз.  
Такео был одет в одни лишь татуировки.


End file.
